Haven't Slept In Years
by tielan
Summary: His men have gone for their showers Mark Lorne would do the same, but for one, small thing...


**NOTES**: Another Teyla/Lorne challenge - this time with the prompt 'Haven't Slept In Years'

-** Haven't Slept In Years** -

His men go for their showers, longing for hot water and cleanliness. Mark Lorne stays behind.

He feels like he hadn't slept in years, but this is an imperative that goes further than physical discomfort: something that he needs to do.

And somewhere, further out in the infirmary rooms, he can hear her. Nothing more than the low cadence of her voice, rising and falling, distinctive as her easy walk through the city.

"Are you all right, son?" Beckett pauses next to him. "You looking for someone?"

Mark's not sure what to say, so he prevaricates. "Uh, just...who are these people?"

He knows who these people are: they're the Gennii who were sent to Atlantis as fake hostages while Ladon lured Sheppard and his strike team into an ambush. Judging by the Doc's slightly sceptical look, Beckett knows Mark knows - and he knows why Mark's hanging around.

Still, Beckett plays by the rules rather than calling Mark out the way others might. "They're the Gennii patients," says the Doc. "They've got varying degrees of radiation sickness and are in the process of being cured - what we can manage of it." The older man pauses, then adds, "Teyla's in there, speaking with some of her acquaintances."

Yeah, Beckett's got Mark's measure.

The Doc glances at him one more time, then continues on his rounds through the ward.

Mark sighs to himself and wonders if it's going to be all through the base by nightfall.

He wonders if he should take that shower and go looking for her later. After all, she's probably busy and he's definitely filthy.

But he wants to see her, just a glimpse before he scours himself clean of several days worth of sweat, dirt, and grime and tries to forget he spent several days in a cell waiting to find out what was going to happen to him and his team. So Mark makes his way through the infirmary, listening for the sound of her voice over the murmurs of the nurses and the Gennii conversations.

He takes two steps into one of the wards and nearly runs into Sheppard.

"Major?" The Colonel arches an eyebrow.

Mark curses to himself. On his list of people _not_ to run into while looking for Teyla, Sheppard ties for first place with Ronon Dex. Mark's not sure he likes his chances once those two discover Mark's interest in Teyla. McKay won't notice it until someone smacks him about the head with it, and Dr. Weir will lift an eyebrow and bite back a smile, but Sheppard and Dex won't hesitate to make things difficult if they don't think Mark's good enough for Teyla.

If Mark was the paranoid sort, he'd say they're protective bordering on jealous when it comes to Teyla. But even plain old protective is worrying when it's coming from two very competent, rather aggressive, military-trained men.

And to top it all off, Sheppard is Mark's commanding officer.

He goes for polite. "Sir."

"Thought you'd be drowning yourself in all the hot water Atlantis could provide by now."

"Just about to get to it."

"I'm sure." Sheppard pauses. "I'm pretty sure the showers are _that_ way." He indicates behind Mark.

Mark shrugs as he glances around the room at the Gennii, several of whom have turned from their contemplations to regard him and Sheppard. "I was curious to see the Gennii, sir."

It's a blatant lie and he can see the Colonel about to call him on it.

Then, in the room beyond, Mark sees her rise from beside a bedridden man, her eyes on him. He's not aware of the smile that starts on his lips, but something in him lifts at the pleasure in her expression, the way she brightens as she sees him.

He was right to come looking for her. It's good to know.

Not even Sheppard's sudden comprehension can douse that.

He tears his eyes away from her and looks coolly back at his commanding officer, whose expression has turned diamond-hard.

"I'll get that shower now, sir." At this moment, a shower sounds divine.

Maybe Mark's in for it, and maybe he's _really_ in for it, but he's riding his own wave of exultation at seeing her again - at seeing the relief in her expression when she looks at him. Right now, he doesn't care what fate Sheppard has in mind for him, he'll take it.

With another brief smile for Teyla, he follows his men.

But he doesn't need to turn around to know that Sheppard's watching him.

- **fin** -


End file.
